


Queries

by tptigger



Series: Kira Mercer Saga [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/pseuds/tptigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira continues to inquire about what has happened to her--and finally starts to get some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queries

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and situations are property of BVE, Village Roadshow, and Ranger Productions Limited. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is the third story in a trilogy. You'll probably want to read "Never Come Home Again" and "Fallout" first. Thanks to lovely MadKrazyGhetto for betaing, and my ever present partner in crime (writing), EstiRose, for so many things that I've lost track of them all.

James and Ivan stared at Kira as she finished playing the instrumental she'd composed the previous weekend.

"What?" she asked.

"Whoa," James said.

Kira eyed him skeptically. They'd only been playing together since the summer, and she couldn't always read her band mates. "Is that a good whoa or a bad whoa?"

"A 'how the hell did you do that?' whoa," James replied.

Kira flushed.

"Any thoughts on lyrics yet?" Ivan asked.

"Not really," Kira said. "It's..." she trailed off, unsure.

"You doing OK?" James asked.

"Hanging in there," Kira replied.

"You know you can talk to us, right?" Ivan asked.

Great, as if Conner and Ethan weren't being protective enough.

"Yeah, I know," Kira said, forcing a smile. "And if I could talk about it, I would, but right now I can't seem to get anything into words."

"Hence the music," James said.

"Yeah," Kira said. "You guys want to talk about the science homework? I'm..."

Her morpher bleeped. She sighed. "Great I'll have to bug Dr.--Tommy later. I gotta run."

"Dr. Tommy, now there's a freaky nickname," Ivan teased as Kira gathered her things.

"I'll call later," Kira said, dashing outside. She found an isolated corner. "Kira. Go."

"There's a monster attacking the new warehouse district about two blocks from the Cyberspace," Dr. O replied curtly.

Kira gulped. "Hayley?"

"She's fine. We just need you."

"I'm on my way," Kira replied.

* * *

The battle started out fairly routine--some Tyrannodrones had joined in when Kira arrived, but it wasn't until they had blown up the monster with the Z-Rex blaster that things took a turn for the worse.

"They just had to rain on our parade, didn't they?" Kira quipped as the hydroregenarator started to make the monster grow.

"Hayley can you please send the zords and then hide your Streisand CDs before your daughter gets home?"

"Oh she's my daughter now, is she?" Hayley retorted, keys clicking over the comm. "Zords are on the way."

"I think I liked it better when they didn't want us to know they were dating," Ethan said to Conner and Kira over a private channel.

The zords arrived and they leapt in, assuming their places at the control center.

"Could this thing get any uglier?" Kira asked.

"Don't jinx it," Dr. O said.

"Do I want to know what time it is?" Conner asked. "Dino drill!" The megazord reared up, striking the monster with the dino drill.

"Past time for us to be home," Ethan replied.

 

The monster stumbled back, but didn't fall.

"Is that why I'm hungry?" Kira asked. "Ptera... Oh no!"

A part of the monster's belly had become clear, revealing an area that looked suspiciously like a zord cockpit. At the controls was a blond man with chiseled features.

"Daddy?" Kira said quietly.

"Not so eager to strike when there's someone in the way, are you Yellow Ranger?" the monster taunted. The words were in the monster's voice, but they could see Anton Mercer leaning into a microphone.

"Kira, it's destroying the city," Conner said, gently. "I know you don't want to hurt him, but I don't think we have a choice.

"I'm not getting any life signs from that thing other than the monster," Hayley's voice said over the comm.

"But..." Kira said.

"If there's no life signs, it's an illusion, Kira," Tommy said gently. "I'm sending you guys some back-up. Oof."

"I'm getting that damn Zantac after this," Kira said irritably.

"Zeltrax," Hayley corrected absently.

"Some prescription medicine!" Kira replied.

"I'm fine," Tommy said. "The dimetrozord's on its way."

"No!" Kira said.

"Kira, it's a trick," Tommy said.

"It's all right, Kira," Ethan said, leaving his post long enough to give Kira a hug.

Conner used the dimetrozord to cut into the monster's skin. He sliced well above the compartment, aiming for the head. The monster exploded the minute its head separated from its body.

"Daddy?" Kira asked quietly, her body rigid.

"No, Kira, it was an illusion," Hayley said over the comm.

Conner hugged her awkwardly. "If Hayley says it wasn't your dad, it wasn't your dad."

Kira nodded stiffly.

"What's taking you three so long?" Tommy asked irritably.

"Come on Kira," Conner said, leaping out of the megazord.

Kira nodded mutely, and followed the boys back to where Dr. O stood.

An invisiportal opened before them; Elsa and Anton Mercer stepped through it.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, girl," Anton said cruelly.

"Daddy!" Kira ignored his tone and lunged as if to run to him.

Faster than thought, Conner blocked her path. "Kira, no, you can't trust him."

"Get out of my way," Kira reached out as if to push Conner away, but strong arms snaked around her from behind.

"OK," Conner said, stepping out of the way.

"Let's go, Kira," Dr. O said quietly in her ear.

Instinctively, Kira knew it was coming over the comm on a private channel.

"No," Kira said. She strained against his arms, demorphing. If her dad could just _see_ her, he'd be Dad again.

"Kira, we need to go," Tommy said firmly. Vaguely, Kira was aware of his Ranger costume melting away as he demorphed as well. "This is just going to get harder."

"No." Kira struggled more. "I'm not giving up on him. Daddy, come back to me."

"I'm not the betrayer here, Kira," her father said. "That was you when you chose to work against the betterment of mankind. If you come now, you can help me. This is your last chance to do so willingly."

"Kira, don't listen to him." Tommy pulled her closer. "Mesogog wants to _destroy_ mankind, not help it."

"Daddy." Kira's voice was nearly inaudible.

"Let my daughter make her own choice, Tommy," Anton said cruelly.

"She's not your daughter anymore, Anton, or have you forgotten?" Tommy said. "Those papers you left at the school have been signed and filed. Hayley and I adopted her. She's _our_ daughter now. And I won't let you hurt her."

Kira's stomach lurched, thoughts racing. The two people in the world she trusted most were at odds. Now what?

"Kira, let's go," Ethan said. "Listen to Dr. O."

"We have to trust him, Kira," Conner added.

Kira sagged against Tommy, no longer able to support her own weight.

Tommy drew her close. "Come one, kiddo, let's get out of here."

* * *

Back in the Dino Rangers' underground lab, Tommy gave Kira another squeeze as he helped her settle into a chair. "I don't know who that was, Kira, but it wasn't the Anton Mercer I know."

Hayley wrapped her arms around both of them. "You're safe with us now."

Kira closed her eyes, hugging back tightly. She could only hope that Tommy was right.

* * *

The monster kept snapping its tentacles at her, using them like whips. Kira called for her Pteragrips, swinging wildly at its tentacles, but the Pteragrips always seemed to either land just to the right of the sinewy strands or pass right through.

"Join us."

She ignored it, it was evil. She struck out harder, wildly, trying punch it instead of using her Pteragrips. Trying to kick its stomach. Something. Anything.

The monster cackled.

Finally, Kira managed to slice her Pteragrip through its neck, slicing the monster's head off. The monster didn't explode; its scales became a business suit, its beak became a mouth.

And there, before her, was her father's face on the monster's head, lying a few feet away from his body.

"You betrayed me Kira," the head said.

"No," Kira whimpered.

The head reattached itself. "You always were an ungrateful little..."

"Kira!" Dr. O was calling for her--wearing his suit, tie, lab coat, and glasses, beckoning, a large, evil looking something in his other hand.

"Daddy," Kira said, looking again towards her father.

Her father reached out, grabbing her roughly. Shaking.

"Daddy! No, I didn't mean it."

"Kira, wake up," Dr. O said.

"Kira, it's a dream," Hayley's voice now too.

The shaking wasn't rough, it was just insistent.

"You're dreaming, Kira, wake up," Tommy again.

Kira started, her eyes opening.

She was in Tommy and Hayley's guest--no, _her_ room.

Kira rubbed her eyes. She found her guardians there, both wearing robes that were tied asymmetrically and unceremoniously over loose sweats.

Hayley came and sat next to her on the bed. "It's all right." She pulled Kira into a hug.

"Daddy," Kira said quietly. "There was a monster, I took off its head, it was Daddy..."

Tommy sat next to them, a little tentative. "It was a just a dream, Kira. You were dreaming."

Kira shook her head. It may have been a dream, but it wasn't _just_ a dream. "It almost wasn't."

"Your subconscious has seen too much Empire Strikes Back," Hayley muttered.

Kira buried her face against Hayley's shoulder, not answering.

Hayley pulled her back, leaning against the pillow and burying a hand in her hair. "Shhh. You're OK."

Tommy shifted, his legs stretched out on the bed, but still sitting. He rested a hand on Kira's back. "We're here. You're safe."

"Daddy," Kira sniffled.

"I know," Tommy soothed. "I know."

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly, and relatively incident free. Mesogog sent down a mutant on Thursday, but Kira's father was thankfully nowhere in sight.

Kira hated to admit that she preferred it that way. But she did. Kira shook her head, trying to focus.

"You sure you'll be OK on your own, Kira?" Tommy asked from the doorway.

"Fine," Kira said, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. Tommy had been asking that since they'd gotten home from school. "I'm seventeen, not seven. And I can spend some time getting ahead on this research paper."

"I know. It's just with Justin coming..."

"I'll be fine. It's not a big," Kira said. "We talked on the phone, remember?" They'd even exchanged a couple of e-mails, but Tommy didn't need to know about that.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "Hayley's bringing her cell phone, call us if you need anything."

"I shouldn't," Kira said. "But if I do, I'll call."

"You're sure you're OK?" Tommy asked.

"Look, Tommy, if you didn't want to go to Ms. Good's dinner party, you should've told her Justin was coming in," Kira said.

Tommy stepped out of the doorway, and approached Kira's desk. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm a new parent and I don't get to harass the baby sitter. Cut me some slack, OK?"

Kira shoved him affectionately. "Worrywart."

Tommy ruffled her hair.

"Ready?" Hayley asked from the doorway.

"Ooh, I like the purple," Kira said, admiring Hayley's dress.

"Thanks," Hayley said as Tommy walked to the door and took her arm. "Call us on my cell if you need us, OK?"

"I'll be fine," Kira said.

"Justin should be in around eight," Hayley said.

"We'll be fine," Kira said, trying not to sound impatient.

Hayley slipped away from Dr. O for a moment, giving Kira a hug. "I mean it, if you need us, call."

Kira rolled her eyes. "I'm _fine_." Kira added under her breath, "Conner and Ethan had to pick _tonight_ to get grounded."

"Okay, have fun," Hayley said.

She and Tommy finally left.

Kira looked at the clock. It was around six-thirty. That gave her about an hour and a half to get some work done before she got to meet Justin.

Hopefully it would go as well as she told Hayley and Tommy it would.

* * *

Justin pulled into the driveway of 1992 Valencia Drive and parked his blue VW bug. The porch light was on, as were the lights in the hallway and guest room--Kira's room, he corrected himself--on the second floor.

He took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. It wasn't that he was worried about meeting Kira, per se. It was just... OK, he was nervous he wouldn't get along with his new "sister."

Which would make Tommy miserable. Justin was determined not to let that happen.

He forced himself to get out of the car, and pull his stuff out of the back seat. He was honestly tired, the influx of data from his star going supernova in conjunction with all the grading he'd been doing had served to drain even his boundless supply of energy.

Which was why he was glad to be "home"--he needed to recharge. Justin let himself in and dumped his bag in his room, pulling out a plastic grocery bag. He approached the guest room, trying not to run and not to be too quiet--the last thing he wanted to do was startle Kira--startling Rangers could be hazardous to your health.

Which was going to be hard not to do, as her head was bent in concentration over a library book and she was scribbling intently on an index card.

Justin cleared his throat. "Hey, Little Sister."

Kira looked up and smiled tentatively. "Hey, Big Brother."

"I come bearing chocolate," Justin said, holding up a grocery bag.

Kira squealed. "Thanks so much! You have no idea how much I've wanted this."

"A lot, I bet," Justin said. "I spent about six months actually living with Tommy. Kat was sneaking me care packages via Jason."

Kira laughed and slipped the bag into the bottom drawer of her desk. She picked up the index cards, turning them over, as if not sure she should go back to them or not.

"Homework on a Friday night? You really must be a Ranger," Justin joked.

Kira shrugged. "I wanted to get a jump on this report while I had the chance."

"Ranger," Justin teased, a smile tugging at his lips. Then a thought struck him. "Tommy and Hayley didn't make you stay in to wait for me, did they?"

"Nah, Conner and Ethan are doing chores 'cause they were late for dinner earlier in the week," Kira said. "My band mates are busy too, so..."

"You're basically grounded by association?" Justin asked.

Kira giggled. "Kind of. Tommy can usually keep us--well, Ethan and Conner now--out of trouble, but this time..." she shuddered.

"Jupiter's pretty visible tonight," Justin said. Tommy had told him enough of what happened that he could appreciate Kira not wanting to talk about it. "I was thinking about breaking out my telescope. If you want to join me..."

Kira's eyes lit up. "You're sure? I mean, you're an astronomy student, isn't it kind of like school?"

"Believe me, there's a big difference between monitoring radiation from a galaxy and getting to look through an optical telescope," Justin explained. "And no matter what you say, that look on your face tells me all I need to know. Finish what you were writing before I distracted you with chocolate while I get the telescope, then you're coming downstairs."

Kira giggled as Justin headed back to his own room. "He's a Ranger all right."

* * *

"Wow!" Kira said, looking through the telescope. "The great red spot is really pretty for a big hurricane thing."

Justin chuckled.

"Sorry, what's the technical term?" Kira asked.

"Big hurricane thing," Justin replied.

Kira turned around and stared.

Justin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Kira shook her head, looking back through the telescope. "What else can you see through this thing?" She started moving the telescope lower and over. She then jumped back in alarm.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked, looking through the telescope. "Kira, it's just a house. A really huge house, but..."

"My old house," Kira said quietly.

"Oh," Justin shifted his weight from foot to foot, unsure how to respond. "Do you want to call..."

"No!" Kira said firmly. She took a deep breath, reigning in her panic. "I mean, there's no need to bother them. I just... it took me by surprise is all."

"Look, Kira, trust me on this, Tommy would rather you call him then spend the rest of the night freaking out--Hayley too." Justin added the last bit as an afterthought.

"No, I'm fine, really," Kira said, fidgeting with one of her braids. "And please don't mention this to them, I wouldn't...." She stopped, realizing she had gone too far.

Justin's eyes narrowed in concern. "You wouldn't what?"

"It's nothing," Kira said. "I'm sorry."

"Tommy mentioned you had a habit of apologizing when you didn't have to," Justin said. "You wouldn't what?"

"It's nothing," Kira said.

"No, I don't think it is. Look we've known each other--" Justin looked at his watch--"just about an hour now, so I understand if you don't want to tell me. But if you won't tell me, we're calling Hayley's cell phone, because you look like you're just this side of a panic attack."

"What, did Dr. O tell you to keep an eye on me, is that it?" Kira snapped.

"No, Kira. _Tommy_ didn't tell me anything like that," Justin said. "But I don't like to see other people in pain and something's clearly bothering you."

Kira sighed, taking a seat in the grass and drawing her legs into her chest. "I wouldn't want to seem ungrateful."

"By being upset by what happened to you? Kira, that's only a natural reaction," Justin said, sitting next to her.

"That's not what Dad would say," Kira said. "I think that's why..."

"No," Justin interrupted. "It's not. Your Dad's working for Mesogog, or Mesogog's done something to him. You're on opposite sides. It's that simple."

"Still... I... How many sets of parents can I go through?" Kira blurted.

Justin awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Tommy's not going to ditch you just because you're having trouble dealing with what happened between you and your Dad. He didn't take you in because he wanted your gratitude or just because it was the right thing to do..."

"It was to keep me on the team."

"No," Justin said. "He... I know it feels that way, it felt that way to me to. It's just that he only got to know you because of the team, and that's why. I know you haven't known him long enough to realize this, but he can find what's special about anybody."

"Even Conner?" Kira muttered.

"Even Conner," Justin replied.

Kira smiled at him meekly.

"He just loves you, Kira."

They sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"Want to see if we can find Aquitar with that thing?" Justin offered. "It should be pretty visible right now."

"That's where Billy is, right?" Kira asked.

"Yup," Justin said.

"OK," Kira said.

* * *

Later that evening, Kira sat on the couch in her room, hugging Terri. She had put a soft CD in her CD player, drawn her legs under her, and leaned against the arm of the couch.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kira said miserably.

"Hey, Kira," Hayley said, coming in and closing the door behind her. She sat on the bed facing Kira.

"What's going on?" Kira asked quietly, not sure she wanted to know.

"Why don't you tell me?" Hayley asked. "You've been awfully quiet tonight since we got back, and..." Hayley gestured at Kira's boom box.

Kira sighed.

"Kira?" Hayley asked.

"I so don't want to talk about it," Kira said quietly.

"Justin didn't give you a rough time, did he?" Hayley asked, sounding as if she were trying not to sound as though she felt the idea were pretty far fetched.

"No, he was great," Kira said, "I just... it's not important."

"If it has you this upset, it must be important," Hayley said.

Kira sighed. "We... got pretty personal for people who have just met. I think I overstepped the line."

"I'm not exactly an expert on this, but I believe the proper response is 'welcome to being a Power Ranger'," Hayley said.

Kira shook her head. "He's probably telling Tommy how much he hates me." Justin had pulled Tommy into his room shortly after they'd put the telescope away.

"I'm sure that's not true," Hayley said, getting up from the bed and moving towards the couch.

"It's.... I..." Kira sighed.

"What is it, sweetie?"

Kira frowned, shaking her head. "I'm not sure how to explain this without telling you what I said."

"Why don't you just tell me?" Hayley asked.

Kira shook her head. "I can't."

"Kira, you can tell me anything," Hayley asked.

Kira sighed. "See, Daddy used to say that, but then sometimes I'd tell him things and he'd get mad because I was being ungrateful. And I couldn't always tell what would set him off. I must've hit something, last week. I must've said..."

"Kira stop," Hayley said, pulling her close. "What your father did had nothing to do with anything you did or said. It has to do with whatever's making him behave this way. Whatever has him working for Mesogog."

Kira shook her head, trying to pull away.

"Kira, there's nothing you could say or do that could make me stop loving you," Hayley said, holding her tighter. "And believe me when I say that goes double for Tommy. You can tell me, whatever it was. I won't even get mad, OK?"

"I asked him how many sets of parents I was going to go through," Kira whispered.

"You're stuck with us, Kiddo," Hayley said, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Promise?" Kira asked.

"Promise," Hayley said gently.

There was a knock on the door.

"Kira?" Tommy asked through the closed door.

Kira tensed.

"You want me to get rid of him?" Hayley whispered in Kira's ear.

Kira shook her head. Best to get whatever was coming out of the way.

"Kira?" Tommy asked again.

"It's all right, Tommy, you can come in," Hayley said.

Tommy opened the door, surveying the scene in front of him. "Am I interrupting?"

Hayley indicated that Tommy should sit on Kira's bed. Tommy closed the door behind him and did so.

"Tommy, can you please explain to your teammate here that we're not going anywhere? I'm not sure I'm getting through," Hayley said.

Tommy stared at Hayley in confusion.

"Apparently, Kira here is wondering how many sets of parents she's going to go through," Hayley said.

"We're it," Tommy said vehemently, reaching out to caress her hair.

"Good," Kira managed after a moment.

Tommy bit his lip, looking from Kira to Hayley.

"Does Justin hate me?" Kira asked quietly.

"No," Tommy said. "Not at all. He did mention you got pretty upset tonight, but other than that... he had other things he wanted to talk about."

Kira got a feeling that wasn't the whole story. But she also knew Dr. O was telling the truth about Justin not hating her.

"Is there a reason you didn't want to call us when you got upset?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't want to bother you. I mean, I didn't want to interrupt your dinner party just because I caught a glimpse of my old house," Kira said. "You two need to have your own lives."

"I wish you had called," Hayley said, "that was the most boring dinner party ever."

Tommy nodded. "It was a work thing. And really, how long can you spend talking about that stuff?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Kira said.

"Want the details on Cassidy's latest escapades?" Tommy asked conspiratorially.

"Just as long as it's not an expose of my adoption, I'm perfectly happy," Kira replied.

"And even if we had been enjoying the party, I'd rather you have called," Tommy said. "Kira, it worries me that you don't feel you can come to us about this. What's scaring you?"

Kira looked at Hayley for help.

Hayley nodded indulgently. "It seems someone thinks that she said something that made her father kick her out of the house."

Tommy crouched in front of Kira. "Kira, are you afraid that you'll say or do something that will make us not want you anymore?"

Kira nodded.

"Well, don't be. You couldn't if you tried. We're your family now, Kira."

Kira smiled weakly.

Tommy leaned over and hugged her. "I love you, Kira. There's nothing you could do to change that."

"I love you, too," Kira managed for the first time in a long time. "Both of you."

She hugged Hayley back with one arm and Tommy with the other.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you want to run that by me again, Kira?" Tommy asked.

"We're going bowling so Ethan and I can invert our scores," Kira said.

"OK, I heard you, but I'm not understanding," Tommy said.

"Last week Conner said Ethan's and my scores at mini golf looked more like bowling scores. So we're going bowling so when people ask us our mini golf scores, we can give them our bowling scores."

Tommy stared. "I think I've been working you guys too hard. That still doesn't make sense."

Kira shrugged. "It was Ethan's idea."

Tommy threw up his hands.

"Do I want to know?" Justin asked as he entered the room.

"Probably not." Tommy shook his head.

"Do you want to come bowling with Conner, Ethan, and me?" Kira asked.

"Look, I wouldn't want to impose..."

"Go on, Justin," Tommy said encouragingly. "It'll do you some good to be with people your own age for a change."

"I'm nineteen, they're seventeen, how is that my age?"

"You mostly hang out with twenty five to thirty year olds."

Justin stared. "First you complain you never see me, then you spend one night out of the house and spend the next afternoon pushing me out."

Tommy ruffled Justin's hair. "Feeling neglected?"

"Smart alek," Justin muttered.

"You'll like Conner and Ethan," Kira said helpfully.

"Anyone else from school going to be there?" Tommy asked casually.

Kira's eyes narrowed. "You're not sending him along to protect me from Trent, are you?"

"Nah," Tommy said, "that's what Conner and Ethan are for."

"Oh the famous Trent is going to be there?" Justin asked, looking at Kira skeptically. "I think I will tag along."

"Oh, boy." Kira rolled her eyes.

* * *

Conner and Ethan started laughing hysterically when Kira repeated this on the way to the bowling alley.

"I don't know what's more whacked," Conner said, "Dr. O thinking you need protection or him thinking we'd be on his side."

"Tommy tends to be overprotective of his teammates. He was shocked out of his mind when Dad let me go to college at fifteen," Justin said. "He thought I was way too young to be on my own. He couldn't believe my dad would allow it. Then he wanted me to go to MIT."

"So he could keep an eye on you?" Conner asked.

"Yep," Justin said.

"Sounds like Dr. O," Ethan said. "I still can't believe he jumped down our throats for not calling him when we couldn't find Kira."

"I'm surprised he let you off with a lecture," Justin said.

"What else could he do?" Conner asked. "Give us detention?"

"Harry Potter style," Justin said. "Trust me on this, Conner, don't cross Tommy if you value your social life. He'll find Ranger-y things for you to do that will pale in comparison to whatever your folks had you doing last night. You wouldn't believe the number of times I had to do early brake jobs on the Turbo zords..."

* * *

"Oh hey, look, there's Trent," Conner said.

"Chicken boy in the flesh," Ethan added.

"Huh?" Kira said as Conner pulled into a parking space.

"He wanted in on our plans for this weekend," Ethan said.

"But when we pointed out that you'd be free Friday night, he totally dodged," Conner said.

"Maybe he just likes hanging out with us," Kira said tentatively.

"Sounds like he's got some sort of master plan, Kira," Justin said. "You'd better watch out for the guy."

"Are you sure Tommy didn't send you here to spy on me?" Kira asked.

"Hey, I'm your big brother now, it's my job," Justin said.

Kira rolled her eyes and followed Justin out the door.

Trent's face fell as the group approached him.

"Should we tell him he should've asked you out before it was too late?" Conner asked quietly.

"No," Kira said.

"Hi, guys," Trent said with forced cheer.

"Hey, Trent," Kira said, "this is Justin, he's sort of my big brother now."

"Big brother?" Trent asked. "Dr. Oliver..."

"...is sort of an old friend," Justin said. "He's been keeping an eye on me since my dad died."

"Where do you go to school?" Trent asked.

"The Sagan Institute graduate program at Mariner Bay University," Justin replied.

Trent stared. "Impressive."

"So's my black belt," Justin said meaningfully. "So if you're not good to my sister..." He stopped in mid-sentence as Kira smacked his arm.

"Justin, be nice." Kira took Trent's hand and led him in the direction of the bowling alley. "Don't mind him."

Justin lagged behind, clearly in shock.

"Justin?" Ethan asked.

"Ow," he said quietly. "She needs to learn to watch the Ranger strength."

"Who said she hasn't," Conner said with a grin.

He and Ethan followed Trent and Kira into the bowling alley. Justin stared after them for a moment, then followed them in.

* * *

"Hasn't that place ever heard of air conditioning?" Justin asked as the group left a couple of hours later.

"The ice cream place is just across the street," Conner said.

"Yay, sugar!" Kira said.

"Poor kid," Justin said. "Haven't you broken into your stash yet?"

"Huh?" Conner asked.

"Tommy's a bit of a health nut," Justin explained. "So I made sure Kira had some chocolate handy."

"I haven't had anything sweet other than syrup--and light syrup at that--since the cocoa the night I moved in," Kira said. "Hayley kept looking in on me last night, I was afraid to have any of it."

"We're gonna have to start sneaking you stuff at lunch, aren't we?" Conner grinned.

"I'm going to send care packages, but it wouldn't hurt," Justin said.

"I'll sneak some of my sister's cookies on Monday," Ethan said.

"Aren't you worried about Dr. O giving you detention?" Trent asked.

"The only one I'd worry about him giving detention out of school is you," Justin muttered.

Kira hit him again, ignoring the breeze coming from around them.

Justin grabbed her arms, prepared to hold her at bay if necessary, his smile wide, wind blowing in his face, and tickling the back of his legs. "Weird wind around..." Justin stopped in mid sentence. "What the hell are those?"

The group was ringed with opening points of light that widened into invisiportals.

"Oh, man," Conner said as Tyrannodrones, Elsa, and Zeltrax poured out of them.

"This is so not what I wanted to deal with," Ethan added.

"'Come home for the weekend, it'll be relaxing,'" Justin said. "Right, Tommy. Great idea. This is one part of Angel Grove I don't miss."

"What do you want?" Kira asked.

"Your father's looking for you," Elsa said. "He sent me to find you."

"Yeah, right," Kira said. "What's the password?"

"Terri-dactyl," Elsa said confidentially.

Ethan snickered.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Nope, sorry, but thanks for playing. Why don't you take your friends and leave?"

"Dr. Mercer gave me the password personally!" Elsa said in a voice that was nearly a whine.

"I'm sure he did," Kira said, "but he doesn't set the password anymore, does he?"

"You little..." Elsa raised some kind of weapon, which set the Rangers and Justin cart wheeling and Trent hitting the deck.

She fired at Kira.

"No you don't!" Conner launched a flying kick at Elsa's gun. What he lacked in aim, he made up for in oomph, as he sent Elsa flying into two Tyrannodrones. The Tyrannodrones swarmed, and Conner soon found himself kicking and punching furiously.

Tyrannodrones were all over, though Conner could see Kira fighting Elsa--never a good sign. He punched outward, then used his super speed to buy him a few feet of breathing space. With Trent there, he couldn't morph--so he hit the panic button on his morpher bracelet. He got a good look of Kira trying her best to fight both Zeltrax and Elsa.

Ethan was fighting beside Trent, clearly trying to keep an eye on the civilian. Trent didn't need as much looking after as Conner might have guessed--he was getting in some pretty good kicks. They were sloppy, and not as powerful as they might have been, but they were enough that Ethan wasn't working too hard to protect them both. Conner glanced at Justin, who knocked three Tyrannodrones down with one neat roundhouse kick. He should've known Justin wouldn't need help.

Conner zipped to Kira's side, launching a flying kick at Zeltrax. He bounced off and landed on his backside.

Kira foot swept Zeltrax, only to have Elsa smack her on the head.

She was knocked out cold.

Conner leapt to her defense, kicking Elsa over.

Trent took off in a flying kick, and bounced off of Zeltrax as if the cyborg were made of rubber. Trent grunted as he hit the hard pavement.

Ethan and Justin rushed towards them, but Elsa picked up Kira and stuck her hand in an invisiportal. Zeltrax and the Tyrannodrones soon followed them out.

The hum of a Raptor Cycle approached.

Ethan helped Trent up as the Black Ranger rode into the parking lot.

"Nice timing, buddy, a bunch of those tricera-whatever's just kidnapped my sister," Justin said sarcastically.

The Black Ranger turned. Justin cocked his head at Trent. Tommy nodded, realizing the attitude was for Trent's benefit.

"What happened?" he asked.

Conner summed up the encounter.

"OK, we'll take it from here, you kids get home," he said, nodding towards Trent.

Conner nodded once.

Still morphed, Tommy rode away. Conner could've sworn it was twice as fast as he'd come in.

Conner headed for the car. "Come on."

"You don't think we should call Dr. Oliver?" Trent asked.

"We can tell him when we get Justin home," Conner said, thinking fast. "You need a ride, Trent?"

"Nah, I'm good," Trent replied. He pulled out his car keys. "Mom and Dad went to a conference in Briarwood, I've got car number two."

"See you in school," Conner said.

"Let me know if you hear about Kira," Trent said.

"We will," Conner said.

The three Rangers piled into Conner's car and headed out of town.

* * *

"Please tell me this time we have a way in," Conner said as he, Ethan, and Justin filed down the stairs into the lab.

"We have a plan," Dr. O said. He looked grim. And, if Conner wasn't mistaken, a little scared.

"What's the catch?" Conner asked.

"The plan is you and Ethan distract Elsa and Zeltrax while I sneak in and free Kira," Dr. O said.

"How are we going to do that without getting to Mesogog's fortress?" Conner asked.

"Simple, these kind of plans usually involve the bad guys sending down..." Dr. O was interrupted by an alarm.

"Monster," Conner said.

"He's trying to distract us," Dr. O said. "He knows if you take on one Ranger, you take on the whole team."

"Right," Conner said. "Distract him by thinking he's distracting us. Only he'll be taking on half the team--and that's assuming you find Kira and she's up to fighting."

Dr. O bit his lip. "Let's get going, I don't want to think about what might be happening to Kira in there."

"Right," Conner said. The three lined up.

"Dino Thunder, power up!"

Justin looked at Hayley. "You gave Tommy a Turbo Key?"

"Justin!" Dr. O exclaimed.

Justin reached into his back pocket. "Speaking of Turbo keys..."

"Can you help me convince Kira's zord to work without her?" Hayley asked.

"On it." Justin sat down at the computer.

Dr. O visibly sighed with relief.

Conner, Ethan, and Dr. O left the lab to put their plan into action.

* * *

Kira woke to her head throbbing and the sound of a motor. She twisted, trying to rub the grogginess from her eyes, but her hands were strapped.

"It's about time you woke up," said a familiar voice. A hand caressed her hair.

"Daddy? Is that you?" Kira asked, turning to look.

She instantly regretted it, her head feeling as though a whirlpool of sand was tornadoing inside of it.

"Yes, Kira," her father said.

Kira rubbed at her eyes.

"You need to wake up quicker, Kira, we don't have much time," her father whispered.

"Wha?" Kira asked softly. "Why's the room spinning? Why are we whispering?"

Her father cocked his head, and Kira followed with her eyes. Carefully. Elsa was attacking some sort of black crystal with a buzz saw.

"What's she doing?"

"Trying to hurt you, Kira. You need to focus. It's not safe. You need to get out of here."

"Come with me," Kira blurted. She wanted her father. She wanted to go _home_.

"It's not safe. You need to go back to Tommy and Hayley. They'll look after you," her father said.

"Why won't you?"

"Kira, I _can't_," her father nearly hissed.

"Why not?" Kira asked.

Elsa looked up, put down the buzz saw, and grabbed Dr. Mercer by the ear. "Stay away from her, my lord." Elsa nearly spat out the words. "You need to regain control."

With that, her father's eyes glowed yellow, his forehead elongated.

"Oh god," Kira whispered, sitting up a little too quickly. Her head spun and she tilted dangerously, she might have fallen, but warm arms surrounded her, except Kira couldn't see them. She tensed.

"Kira, it's me," Tommy hissed, hugging her warmly. The warmth seemed to spread through her body, and the dizziness subsided.

"Where'd she go?" Elsa asked.

Kira realized that Tommy's invisibility power was now protecting her as well.

"Can you walk?" he whispered.

Kira nodded, her head having finally stopped spinning. Tommy helped her down, leading her through doors to a waiting circle of green. One of his hands left her arm and they appeared in her old house.

Tommy raised his morpher to his lips. "Hales? I think Kira's a little tippy, how's that teleporter prototype you've been playing..."

He cut off in mid-sentence as he realized they were in the lab.

"Such great service," Tommy joked.

"Your son has an itchy trigger finger," Hayley said a little too sharply. She was tinkering with a now smoking machine.

"Oh, now he's my son?" Tommy asked.

"I'm not fighting Kat for him," Hayley said simply. "And I think we're lucky you both made it. It's back to the drawing board with this."

Justin, meanwhile, had pulled out a chair and was unpacking the med scanner.

Kira took a tentative stop away from Tommy, and nearly blanched.

"Urgh," Kira said as Tommy caught her. "Not again."

"Temporary Power boost," Tommy said, helping her to the chair. "Useful, but you tend to crumple like..."

"You used that, are you nuts?" Justin nearly snapped.

"She couldn't even sit up, Justin, what was I supposed to do, carry her and hope we didn't have to fight?"

"Do I need to explain the whole invisibility thing again?" Justin asked.

Kira rubbed her sinuses in irritation.

"Tommy, the boys could use your help," Hayley said, stepping between Justin and Tommy.

"Right," Tommy said. "Dino Thunder! Power up!"

Kira yawned as Justin scanned her.

"I know you're zonked, Kira, but we need to make sure you're okay first."

"Is Trent all right?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, fine, kinda worried, though," Justin said, throwing Hayley a concerned look.

Kira looked at the screen. "I should help." Kira got up, and felt as though her brains were grains of sand in a cement mixer. "Or not." She sat, shaking.

Justin squeezed her shoulder, running the scanner. "Looks like you just got bruised mostly. The dizziness is the Power kicking into overdrive to heal you. It's rare, but it happens sometimes. You just need some rest. Want me to help you upstairs?"

"How about to a seat by the monitors?"

Justin eyed her skeptically. "Okay."

They settled into the chairs to watch the impending zord battle.

* * *

"Well, you got your answers at least," Tommy said, as the seven of them were settled around the dining room table sipping cocoa.

"I can't decide which was better, wondering if he hates me or knowing he's Mesogog," Kira said.

"Something's still weird about it, though," Conner said. "I mean, he was trying to help you escape, and then Elsa snapped him out of it. What if he's not driving when he's Mesogog or something?"

"I'm suddenly reminded of the fifth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer," Ethan said.

"Ben is Glory and Glory is Ben?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah," Ethan said.

"Someone want to explain that in non-Geek?" Conner asked.

"They share a body, not a mind," Hayley said.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Conner asked, elbowing Ethan.

Tommy covered his eyes and shook his head.

"Is that like Billy and Trini?" Justin asked.

"Worse, Ethan knows how to talk without referencing TV, he just chooses not to sometimes."

"Well, Hayley got it," Ethan said defensively.

Kira sighed, pillowing her head on her folded arms. "I don't see what that has to do with anything. He's still Mesogog."

"Kira, it means everything," Ethan replied. "Don't you get it? He _was_ preparing to send you to Dr. O and Hayley."

"That's good?" Kira asked, glaring at Ethan.

"My guess is that he was losing control of Mesogog; he was able to control it, which is why Mesogog hadn't shown up since the island incident," Ethan said. "But then he couldn't control it anymore--especially with you being a Ranger, and he needed to keep you safe. He still loves you, Kira, he did this because he thought it was best for you."

"It still hurts," Kira said quietly.

Hayley leaned over, giving her a tender hug. "I know, Kira."

"It's okay?"

"I'd be worried if you weren't hurting," Tommy said, giving her a hug as well.

"It'll get better, squirt," Justin said. "I know it doesn't feel like it, but it won't always hurt so much."

Kira nodded, though Tommy was acutely aware that she wasn't blinking. She did, however, yawn.

Conner hugged her. "Maybe Ethan and I should go so you can get some sleep, okay?"

"Did someone call Trent to let him know I'm okay?" Kira asked sleepily.

"I'll handle it while Conner's driving us home." Ethan hugged her as well.

"I'll walk you guys out," Justin said.

Kira eyed her brother skeptically. "I think he's going to tell them to keep an eye on Trent and me."

"Or at least Trent," Tommy said. "And that's probably not a bad thing."

"I'd have had them if there weren't so many of them," Kira said. "And if Trent hadn't been there!" She yawned.

"I think it's probably time for you to go to sleep, Kira," Tommy said gently, stroking her hair.

Kira yawned. "That would require moving."

"You want me to carry you?" Tommy offered as Justin walked back in.

Kira shook her head sleepily. "But a hug would feel good."

Tommy leaned down, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight for a moment. Then he grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, kiddo, off to bed."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Anton, it's Tommy."

"Is Kira all right?"

"She's fine, other than missing you terribly. I saw..."

"I know, I figured that's how she got out of there. Thank you."

"No thanks needed. I'd like to try to help you. There has to be a way to fix this, can you send me your notes?"

"Tommy, you can't help me."

"You'd be surprised what I can do. You might have taught me everything you know, but you haven't taught me everything I know. Let me help you, Anton. Please."

"You want to help me, Tommy? Take care of my little girl."

"I will, always, but she needs..." Tommy trailed off as he realized he was talking to the dial tone. He sighed, took off his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"You can lead a horse to water, Tommy, but you can't make him drink," Justin said from the doorway.

"I know," Tommy said miserably. "I'd just rather help him than destroy him. And if he won't let me help... Well, I won't have a choice."

Justin nodded. "I know, but there's nothing you can do."

"Yeah," Tommy sighed. "Look, do me a favor..."

"This conversation never happened."

"Thanks, buddy."

"Anytime," Justin said, lingering in the doorway.

* * *

Kira plodded downstairs shortly after seven that evening.

"Hey, Kira," Hayley hugged her warmly. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, lots actually," Kira said. "It's scary."

"It was the Power boost this idiot gave you," Justin said. "Basically, it infuses you with your teammate's color energy instead of your own. Good for a quick recovery in battle, but then you're wiped and your own energy's lower. Nothing like a nap surrounded with your color to focus your own morphing energy back into you. Of course, if dummy here hadn't given you an unnecessary boost in the first place..."

Tommy shoved Justin affectionately. "That's enough out of you, smart ass."

"You want to grab some dinner and then come sit outside with us?" Hayley offered.

"'kay," Kira said.

"Here," Hayley said, handing her something that looked like it might be a hot pocket.

"They're Hayley's specialty," Justin said. "Try it, Kira, they're really good."

"You just like them because they're kind of sweet," Tommy said.

"She's probably suffering from sweet withdrawal," Justin replied, throwing Tommy a mock-glare.

Kira nibbled the pastery-like thing experimentally, and smiled. She took a bigger bite.

"Good girl, come on," Hayley said, ushering them outside.

They sat on the bench, Kira ended up sitting between Tommy and Hayley, with Justin sitting on the other side of Tommy.

"You know, Tommy, I think we can't have kids, you're all ready out of sides," Hayley joked.

"I've got a lap," Tommy said with a shrug.

Kira giggled.

"Okay, Tommy," Justin said, "pop quiz. Which one's Cygnus?"

Tommy pointed overhead, just a bit to the south. "Those six there, and it's also called the Northern Cross."

"Is that Aquitar next to it?" Kira asked, pointing.

Tommy smiled, "Yup."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "He's taken you stargazing all ready?"

"It's his favorite way of calming me down," Kira said.

Tommy chuckled. "It does seem to be becoming a habit, doesn't it?"

Hayley blinked. "Did I miss something?"

"It was how he got me out of the aura of a tree," Kira said.

Justin's eyes lit up. "You've read Double Trouble? I figured since I found it used that..."

"Can I borrow it? I found it in the library and..."

"Sure, I'll bring it up the next time I come," Justin replied.

"Which better be soon," Tommy prompted.

Hayley just stared.

"Hales?" Tommy asked, gently.

"I think it's a little weird that they've known each other for two days and they're going back and forth like they've known each other for years."

"It's a Ranger thing," Justin said. "Just wait 'til the next beach party."

"Oh boy," Kira said.

"They're all gonna love you," Tommy said, squeezing her in a paternal one-armed hug.

"Cool," Kira yawned, leaning against him.

"So does someone want to explain about the aura of a tree?" Hayley asked.

Justin laughed, and started to explain.

The End


End file.
